Princess of the Konoha
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Princess Celestia had a secret past that she is now confronting. She has a son. Will this son ever forgive her for the pain she has caused him? Will this son fall in love with a pony along the way? Read and find out?
1. The Past to the Present

**Hello everybody and every pony for those My Little Pony fans. This was a challenge by Radiant Demon. This challenge is about the Princess of the sun herself, being connected to Kushina Uzumaki and thus becoming Naruto's mother. I feel we are off to a great start and no one will have hatred for it. **

***Avoids a bunch of cabbages* **

**Pleases don't hate me for this, I thought I saw potential in a story like this when I heard that plot. So, this first chapter will be explaining how this connection will be. I see my Naruto/Marvel crossover is doing well, so I decided that this story should share the wealth. Don't hate this story too much thought. You can blame me for that. **

**Now onto this story. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters of Naruto or My Little Pony. _

Chapter 1: The Past to the Present

Celestia saw her subjects leave as it was another successful year at the Grand Galloping Gala. Some of her subjects she rather not discuss about. She was glad her student, Twilight Sparkle and her friends had a very good time, despite how awful their night was.

A lot of things were going alright in the kingdom, her student was discovering more and more each day, her subjects were as happy as they could be, and her sister was mostly back to her old pony self again. Though, she still had to teach her a lot about how the times have changed.

Celestia saw her sister soaring down and she smiled at the princess of the night.

"How was your night sister dear" Celestia smiled seeing her sister land and closed her wings.

"IT WAS OK, NOTHING SHORT OF GOOD TIMES ALL AROUND" Luna spoke in her Canterlot voice

"Ah, that's good. You know you don't have to talk like that" the sun pony smiled

"O, umm of course. I just missed the old days so much" Luna looked outside seeing ponies walk home

"I miss them too, but you are home now and that's all that matter" Celestia hugged her sister tightly as she stepped inside seeing the guards cleaning up.

"I guess it must have been one wild party" Luna shook her head looking up at her sister.

"Indeed" Celestia smiled, but something worried her

"Sister dear, is everything alright" Luna looked towards her sister sensing her concerns.

"Everything is fine Luna. I just have a feeling that has returned to me in the past" Celestia smiled as they were walking near the throne room.

"Is it about me?" Luna worried her sister still didn't trust her

"It's not that, it's something that happened a very long time ago, when you were just a young filly trying to discover her cutie mark" Celestia was walking with her down the dark halls that seem to be lit by the moon light as their only light.

"Really, so you remember them too" Luna looked down

"I do indeed" Celestia smiled

"I mean mom and dad" Luna looked up as Celestia had turned watching her sister dropping tears on the ground.

"What would they have said or done if they saw me like that" Luna said referring to Nightmare Moon.

"They would have fought to make you better, and now you are" Celestia smiled to cheer her up "But, it was Twilight and her friends that made you better again. We can now move on"

"Princess Celestia" a guard approached her and Princess Luna

"Yes, what is it" the sun princess walked towards the guard

"Some book in the Library is lighting up. It was lighting up from the section marked Dimensions"

Celestia's eyes lit up as Luna was confused. Without another word, Celestia raced to the library with the guards and Luna in pursuit of her sister.

_Celestia has never acted like this before. What isn't she telling me?_ Luna thought wondering what her sister had to hide.

Although, the library was empty during the night time, it was still somewhere Celestia would go in search for some answers. Even offering it to outsiders and ponies she knew would read its many books.

However, there was a section that she hid from every pony; a place that she hadn't been in to for such a long time.

"Sister" Luna roared as she marched in after her

"Luna" Celestia was shocked at her sister

"What is going on, what is this dimension section, what is it? What aren't you telling me? Don't we share enough secrets I know that…." Luna was about to go on and on. Celestia placed a hoof in her sister's mouth.

"I guess I should tell you" Celestia said

"What" Luna was confused?

"Many years ago, I was a very different pony. I was selfish pony, hungry for knowledge; felt everything was slower than me, and a book worm. Much of Twilight Sparkle reminds me of myself when I was in my prime" Celestia spoke of stuff Luna knew about while taking her to the section marked Dimensions.

"Years ago, father owned a large book that contained a lot of different dimensions. Places that were like chains. Each one was different, but it was held by the same chains, the book itself. One day those chains broke off, thus creating a lot of books with worlds in them. You are able to see these different books by looking at them and your soul gets send into the world of those books. The body remains here while the soul visits that book's particular world" Celestia looked down at her sister, who listened more to her story as they arrived at their destination.

Celestia and Luna saw the guards trying to subdue the book with failing results. The book fought hard as it hit the pony guards. The book acted cocky until Celestia pinned the book to a reading station as she used her magic to lock the book in place so it wouldn't move.

"Sister is this one of these books" Luna pointed it out

"Indeed it is" Celestia nodded as the two sister came face to face with the troublesome book.

Luna looked at the cover of it "The Konoha? What's a Konoha?"

"It's stands for the Village hidden in the Leaf. It's another dimension that I was referring to earlier. There is more to this book than even you don't know" Celestia looked at her "Like I told you, I was a different pony back then. I was willing to take on the world. I was foolish, level headed, and I wasn't thinking at the time. Our parents forbid us upon reading these books. However, I didn't listen and went into the world of this book. I inhabited the body of one female ninja" Celestia looked at her sister.

"What's a ninja" Luna was confused not knowing what a ninja was

"It was a type of warriors that existed in their world. I guess I should tell you the story then" Celestia looked at her sister beginning to tell her the story.

_I wasn't sure what was going through my head on that day, but I knew I was in the book soaring into many buildings seeing I had to inhabit someone's body. I had to see what this world was like. _

_So, the closest person there was to inhabit was a student named Kushina Uzumaki; a woman who would later be a vessel to a demon. _

_Anyways, I knew I had to act normal in order to survive what this world had to offer me. I strove to become the best and they have a ranking called a Hokage, which seemed to be their version of a Princess or a Prince. _

_I was bullied by other kids thinking my dream of being the best was hopeless since I was an outsider. However, there was one kid who didn't think I was much of an outsider. He was so kind and thoughtful. _

_His name was Minato Namikaze, though I didn't think much of the creature then, he would later offer me something much rewarding and caused me to sink deeper into the world that surrounded me in so much action. _

_His gestures would later lead to me falling in love with the young ninja. We got married years later and I had never had the feeling of the emotion called love. I gave in and something warm happened to me. It was something of a miracle. I felt it move along inside of me. I had another life inside of me? _

Luna raised a brow wondering what her sister was talking about.

_I felt another life inside of me. I was to have his child so we could raise a family on our own. I dealt with the usual pains; one goes through during this process. Yet, it was going to happen sooner or later. _

_When it did happen, all happiness ended when the village was attacked by the same creature that was inside of my body. I couldn't imagine what I was going through, the sheer amount of pain from releasing a child and releasing the demon fox by force. _

_Yet, I had a duty of protecting this village itself as it was my home. _

_I had to leave my son behind because I didn't want him getting hurt in the cross fires of the fox demon. _

_However, Minato brought him so we could seal this fox by ourselves, our son Naruto would have a prosperous future. While we both sealing the fox inside Naruto, my story started to fade as well, thus me returning to our world. Little by little I had to leave behind this world for the vessel was almost dying. _

_I had to leave that world behind, for it was the only thing I could do_

Celestia had a tear in her eyes as she looked at her sister who was almost breaking up into tears.

"That was such a beautiful story, did the young one survive?

"I believe he did, I wasn't sure what became of my son. Did he become a splendid ninja? Is her eating right or a kind soul like his father? I am not sure" Celestia sadly spoke

"There is one way you can find out" Luna pointed to the book

"No, sister I can't, what if he hates me or doesn't remember me" Celestia was worried and tried to make excuses.

"You have to go in there; you know it better than others. This book called to you for a reason. It's time that you find out that very reason?

She opened the pages as her soul started to lift off into the world, she came into before. She opened her eyes finding herself like Kushina again

_O my sister. I will have words with her when I get back. _Celestia saw her appearance as Kushina was a little weird as he found many villagers feel like they have seen a ghost.

As she traveled she felt a shadow was following her as she began to flee from it as the masked solider was chasing after her. She tried to make him lose her, but he was as fast as she was.

"Stop you" the voice called out as Kushina wasn't going to listen in fear of what could happen.

"Karin Karin, you have to stop at some point" the voice landed in front of her "If Sasuke knew you were out, then he would freak a mile and a…."

The masked ANBU member looked at the woman who wasn't Karin Uchiha at all. In fact, she resembled his mother more than the wife of his best friend. He didn't know if it was a look alike or the real thing as he only lifted his mask to say one thing.

"Mom"

Celestia was shocked seeing a blonde haired boy as she realized who he was. His whiskers and sense of humor completely gave it away; despite only remember him for an hour. She looks at him.

"Naruto" her eyes were widening as she hugged him. She was overwhelmed with such emotions that she couldn't believe her son was still alive.

**Well, I think this is a good stopping point for the chapter. What did you think? I thought it was awesome. I knew I had to include Luna in here just to get some conversation going and to tell her she may have a nephew. Yes, I am going there. Having Celestia as Kushina was an ok idea for me and I just wish everyone would be ok with this idea as well. I wonder how Naruto would feel about knowing the truth about his mother being alive again. Would he feel anger she lied to him or relieved that she is alive. It's up to you to decide. Until then **

***Puts ups a large shield* Hit me with your reviews with your best shot **


	2. The Truth

**Wow, a lot of reviews for this story. I wonder why? Anyways I am glad everyone liked it so far and it will keep on getting better as the chapters come along. This chapter will feature Naruto's questions and feelings about his mother being alive and well. Well, now that I have explained all I can, let me answer the feedback. Yes, let's get it out of your systems; I made Sasuke the Hokage in this story. I felt he was more deserving of the role than Naruto. **

**cf96: thanks **

**nero 44: I am glad you like it **

**subterra59: I am not sure if it's that unique, but thanks for the encouragement **

**godzillafan1: Yea, I am not pairing Naruto with Luna for that reason. Also, I am not pairing him with his mother (Kushina/Celestia) that would be very awkward. **

**Galactier: Well you do make a fine point**

**David miller: I will write more **

**Hyotonuzumaki: I am glad you will be looking forward to it. **

**Spark681: this chapter, you will know**

**Ddragon21: We will have to see who Naruto gets paired up with. I will take that pairing into consideration. **

**Shadowreaper2.0: Thanks for the compliment. **

** .35.: I have not set a pairing for this story yet, but I will acknowledge it. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or My Little Pony. No copyright infringement intended. _

Chapter 2: The Truth

Naruto couldn't believe the sight he was seeing, his mother in plain view, was sitting in his home; alive and well. He was speechless and bewildered with wonders and guesses to how she was alive.

He heard of her death, he saw her spirit in his stomach. How was his mother, who had been dead for so many years, was alive and well in front of him. He would have guessed it would have been the result of the Impure World Resurrection Jutsu, however Kushina's eyes weren't dark to be a resurrected ninja. Besides, what would be the purpose? He sensed no dark intentions in her.

He had to hid her in his house in order to not raise suspicious of Kushina being alive. It would raise too many questions. This is something Sasuke didn't need at the moment.

So, Naruto would deal with this matter personally. He looks at Kushina wondering if it was really her or something meant to look like her.

"Naruto, you are entitled to ask anything you wish. You have every right to" Naruto looks at Kushina

"I mean this is wonderful, I can't believe you are alive" He looked at his mother making sure it was her.

"Yes Naruto I am your real mother. It is really good to see you mature. See you become what Minato and I wanted from you" Kushina smiled

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he was glad his mother was back. Yet, there was a form of resentment that seemed into his core. The feeling of abandonment was still shaking him down. He held his hug back and looked at her.

"Tell me, why you showed up now. I was young, I was alone and you had this power of showing up whenever you feel like it and you could have shown up when I needed you the most" Naruto looked at her as his anger was rising

Kushina sighed as it wasn't going to be easy to admit to Naruto the truth of herself, but he was her son. He had every right to know all about her real life.

"Naruto this is going to be very hard to believe, but I come from another world" Kushina looked up at her son feeling a hint of guilt within her heart.

"Another world, I am not understanding" Naruto was confused

She took a moment to breathe in and then looks at Naruto exhaling her breath to tell him.

"In another world, I rule over as a princess…" Kushina began to tell him about Equestria, the land she rules. How her name was Princess Celestia and she ruled over the sun and Canterlot, a city within the land of Equestria. Each moment she shared, Naruto was in disbelief.

Kushina looked at her son. His reply was.

"You can't expect me to believe all this, you being a pony, you ruling a land in which is abundant of talking horses and the fact that you could control the rising and setting of the sun" Naruto listed all that he remembered from his mother's tale.

"I wouldn't expect you to" Kushina said "I knew you wouldn't take my tale seriously at first"

She walked towards him in his confusion. She took her hands to his temple and used her magic to show him her life. From her birth to her decision to journey back into the Konoha. Naruto was giving in a little at the moment. He looked at his mother taking his hands away as he wasn't sure whether to call her Kushina or Celestia. Everything he knew about her was lies.

Naruto didn't want to hear anymore.

"Naruto, wait" She tried to call him as he ran out the door. She held her heart as she sat down. He looked down unsure of what to do, but knew where he was going; using her magic, she teleported herself up top to the Kage head statue of the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto was looking down unsure of whether he should trust her at all. His mother had the chance to save him from his grief, but was too blind to see his suffering. Even though she told him she tried to return to the book, Naruto took it as she lived her life as a pony princess of the daylight and left her old life behind.

Celestia/Kushina felt her son's burning hatred for her. It was more for abandoning him when he needed her the moment. Kushina stood there watching him look down at the citizens of the village.

"I see the village has changed" Kushina tried to comfort Naruto with talk of their village.

"Why do you care? You have a whole kingdom to look after" Naruto scowled at her attempts to care about the village.

"Naruto, you must understand I was a young woman back then. I didn't know any better" Kushina said

"But, you had every chance to come back for me and you didn't" Naruto got up to stare at her with glaring eyes. Kushina saw he had the fox within him.

"I am here now" Kushina looked at Naruto, who only growled in response. He knew she was right.

"So, why are you here?" Naruto ordered his mother to tell him about her reasoning.

"I am here for you. I am here so you can make a choice" Kushina gulped looking down and then back up.

"I am sorry I have made you suffer from the fate that no one should ever go through. If I could, I would take it all back. However, I can't. So, I am here to make up for it. I want to give you the relationship that you never had" Kushina looked at him

"You can stay here and keep being a ninja; resenting me like you are doing now. If there was any constellation, I never stopped loving Minato or you. I have made so many mistakes and I just wanted to see you one last time" Kushina said

"What's the other choice" Naruto barked crossing his arms

"You can travel with me to Equestria, to learn of the woman you never knew. I know it may seem like much of me to ask you for it. I just ask you to trust me. I am not asking you to throw away your anger of me; you have every right to be angry at me. I just want you to know the woman who is your mother" Kushina used her magic to open a white portal as her form transformed into the white alicorn known as Celestia.

"Naruto, it is up to you whether or not you want to journey to Equestria. You will be welcomed with open arms and give you a live worth deserving" Celestia hoped as she looked at her son; wishing that he would take her up on her off. "The choice is yours. I will leave the portal open for two minutes. I wanted to see you one last time"

Celestia looked at Naruto leaping into the portal to see what his decision was. Naruto stood there flabbergasted wondering what he would do. Would he stay behind living a life as a ninja, or knowing his mother and the world she lives in?

**Well this is an interesting development**

"O hey Kyuubi" Naruto heard the voice from inside his subconscious

**So, your mother turns out to be a pony from another dimension. I can't say it's a real life turner. **

"Yea, it appears that way" Naruto looked at the portal, which glowed white

**Yep, so what you going to do, Naruto? Stay here or see what this world this 'Celestia' woman told you about? **

"Why should I go, she abandon me for years and choice to come back now" He yelled as he saw he was reaching the one minute mark.

**True, but this could mean that there's another side to your mother that you don't know. Maybe you could find more answers to where she comes from and why she couldn't be there for you. Who knows, you might even find a person or a pony rather that understands your chaotic mind. **

"Shut up" Naruto roared as he stared at the portal as he hesitated at first, but found the portal growing dimmer and dimmer. Naruto held himself back and then rushed to it.

Leaping in the portal and his body was slowly reacting to the portal seeing that his hands and feet were transforming into hooves and his body and face was morphing to match the physical nature of the beings in the next realm.

Princess Celestia leaped out the book seeing Princesses Luna and Cadence near her as she struggled to get up.

"Did you meet him sister" Luna asked her

"Yes, he was a fine young man, who has grown since the last time I saw him" she stares at Cadence "Cadence, I am surprised at your presence"

"I am here because Luna called me. You could have told me you had a son" Cadence laughed looking at Celestia. She only gave him a smile.

"I gave him a choice, I doubt that he would ever choose to come here and know the woman who abandoned him like that" Celestia felt remorseful of herself.

Suddenly, the book aura itself in a dark magic as another being flew from the pages appearing in an orange skin. The three princess saw the being threw itself on a pillar in the library and crashed down on the ground as the guards came running towards it.

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence ran towards the stallion, who just landed in their world.

"Naruto" Celestia called out

"wha….what" He struggled to remain awake, but he needed rest and closed his eyes.

The guards looked at the princesses. Celestia, who was of more concern for her son.

"Bring this stallion to my chambers" Celestia ordered her guards "Be careful, he maybe a little bit warm from the travel. The guards lifted him hoof by hoof and carried the orange stallion with the blonde mane out of the library.

"Celestia was that…" Both Luna and Cadence were wondering about the stallion.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is my son" Celestia told them as she left the both of them wondering what would happen now that the strange stallion, whom came from another world, was in Equestria.

**I am so glad that Celestia told Naruto the truth. I was going to decide if he should stay in the Konoha or go to Equestria. Well I think we all know where he is going. **

**Now, I need everyone's help. I am having a hard time trying to decide the pairing for this story. Here is what I have decided. Naruto is to be paired with a pony. However which pony to pairing him up with, I will leave up to everyone; since I love to think outside the box. **

**Here are the rules: You can only pick One of the choices I provide. You state your reason why you think Naruto should be with that pony. You can vote up to 1 to 3 ponies. The first choice being worth three points, your second choice being worth two and the third choice is one point. I will allow this pairing choice to continue until the chapter that Naruto will journey to ponyville, which will be coming up in 2 or three chapters. So, here are the ponies that you can pick from **

**Twilight Sparkle **

**Applejack**

**Rainbow Dash**

**Pinkie Pie**

**Rarity **

**Fluttershy**

**Trixie **

**Sunset Shimmer (As much as people don't like this movie, she will count on my list) **

**Vinyl Scratch**

**Octavia **

**Lyra heartstrings **

**Bon-Bon**

**Spitfire **

**Daring Do **

**Maud Pie**

**I wish everypony luck with your choices. Remember my rules and let's have fun with this. **

**Also, I am having trouble deciding what kind of pony should Naruto be? **

**Unicorn **

**Earth Pony**

**Pegasus **

**Pleases help me on this one too. Until then, see you all later. **


	3. Equestria

**Thanks for the comments of the first chapter. I really enjoyed reading some of the comments. Yet, we must move on into chapter three. I know some of you may be anguish to see how Naruto will fare being in Equestria. He made the choice, so we must see how he is taking this news. I want to thank the votes for what Naruto would become in this chapter and throughout the story. This vote was won by a landslide and a little overwhelming vote for some reason. So, I hope you all enjoy the choice that I have ended putting Naruto with. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto or My Little Pony. _

Chapter 3: Equestria

The march of the three princesses was heard as they were making their way to the medic area of Canterlot to check upon their new guest. Luna had finished her duty before Celestia came out of the book. Luna didn't understand why her sister hid her shame of dwelling into the world called the Konoha.

Celestia was walking down as this visit and Naruto's existence was to be kept a secret as she needed time to process the situation. She was glad her son chose to see what kind of pony his mother was like. However, her fears of him rejecting her felt a little emanate.

Cadence was just curious about the visitor that Celestia never told her about. She had to skip time with Shining Armor to see this new arrival as part of her royal duties. The only thing that Cadence or Luna knew about him was that he was Celestia's son and his name was Naruto.

"So, tell us more about this pony" Cadence asked the goddess of the sun "What is this Naruto like?"

"Well, not much to tell on my end. I was barely around when he was little. When we talked again, he told me about much after I vanished from the world" Celestia said "But, Naruto is a strong and incredibly thoughtful person"

"Person" Luna and Cadence were confused

"I guess I should have said pony" Celestia chuckled "he may have the same confusion when he wakes up in this new world. Naruto isn't one to adjust to his surrounding easily"

"Are you sure that Naruto will be happy when he wakes up? What if he becomes a danger to Equestria? If what you said was true about this Nine Tailed Fox, we will all be…" Luna feared as she knew from personal experience

"Sister, do calm yourself. Naruto would not attack Equestria. I know him really well. He is my son and he would not do anything to harm any pony" Celestia looked to her sister.

In front of the three ponies, a stallion doctor was thrown outside the room where Naruto was supposed to be. The stallion got up to rush back into the room. The three princesses feared for the worst.

XxxX

When Luna, Cadence and Celestia entered the room, they saw a crowd of ponies and stallions trying to calm the nature of the bewildered guest that had sudden woken up.

"I am sorry your highnesses, he had woken up not long after you have arrived. He started to scream and panic as if he had not seen himself before" the doctor had approached the princess told them about the strange creature.

"Tell everyone to clear away" Celestia ordered as this roar was able to clear a path for her to see her son.

When the crowd had cleared, Celestia looked upon the yellow mane that represented his blonde hair, his orange and black coat was his only attired as it blended with the orange color of his skin. Celestia saw the red eyes and whiskers that were of the nine tails. It seemed to endure the journey with Naruto. Celestia looked at one more feature upon her son. He bared wings as they were spread out. Celestia could tell that something was going to happen.

With one whip of the wings, a powerful gust of wing happened in the room that send all of the doctors and staff out of the room while only moving the princesses only about three inches from where Naruto was standing.

"Naruto, Calm down" Celestia screamed as she rushed over and looked at her son in the eyes. "You are save now, you need to calm down"

Naruto was glared as he was about to make another attempt to get rid of the princesses, but he found his mother's calming voice. This made him stop his attack and folded his wings into his body. Naruto's red eyes disappeared along with his whiskers as he looked at the sun goddess's eyes. Much like when he was a baby, he found comfort in his mother and slow faded into unconsciousness.

"Your highness, I am glad you are alright" the doctor rushing back into the room seeing the orange stallion calming down.

"We are all alright for the most part" Celestia smiled "I need you to examine him and bring him to my chambers as soon as you are done. I need to think for a moment"

"Be careful Princess" The doctor warned "This stallion was able to utilize a type of magic that I have never seen before. Able to summon blue spheres in his hooves without a horn on his head"

"I am aware of this, thank you doctor" Celestia said which surprised Luna, Cadence, and the doctor.

XxxX

"Sister, you need to tell us what that was about" Luna wasn't going to let her sister keep hiding from her or Cadence.

Celestia sighed as she didn't want to tell her sister about Naruto's world or anything about him other than his name. She wanted Naruto to have a brand new beginning in Equestria and it would raise too many questions if everyone asked about Naruto's home. But, she saw in Luna's eyes that Naruto's existence would be faced in front of everypony eventually.

"Fine, start with your questions" Celestia sighed as she looked at her sister and Cadence while she sat on her throne.

"What is the deal with him? The doctor said he possess a magic that isn't normal to Equestria. What did he mean?" Luna asked

"You know as well as I do, other beings possess magic, other than Unicorns and Alicorns" Celestia said "Other beings possess powers that aren't common in Equestria. Naruto is considered one of theses being that has such a thing. The type of magic he posseses comes from his own body"

"I guess you can say Naruto's magic is special. Yet, like all magic, it has its limitations and drawbacks. Naruto's energy must have been a side effect from coming from a different world. It's why his beast is still with him" Celestia added

"But, wait if Naruto is your son. Why doesn't he have the appearance of an Alicorn? Why is he a Pegasus" Cadence asked

"I believe it is because Naruto was not born into Equestria. Otherwise, he would be an Alicorn, just like us" Celestia said trying to think why Naruto lacked a horn. "He will eventually reach the status of Alicorn in time, but for now, let's wait for his powers to adjust"

"What do we do now" Luna worried

"We do nothing, we tell no one of Naruto's existence until he has properly adjusted into being a stallion and ready to take on the world. If you two will excuse me, I need to go into my chambers and have words with my son" Celestia stepped down from her throne room.

"Sister" Luna stretched to reach her sister

"Don't worry Luna" Celestia smiled "You will meet your nephew really soon"

XxxX

"So, this is Equestria, it is like you said: Beautiful, Majestic, and so much bigger than our world" Naruto said hearing the door opening to see his mother entering the room.

"I am surprised you are awake. How do you feel?" She asked her son

"A little weak but fine" Naruto said before wobbling his way inside from the balcony he was looking out at Canterlot from.

"I am very glad to see you" she smiled

"I wouldn't get too comfortable" Naruto shook his head sitting down "remember our deal. I stay in Equestria for one year. I don't like it, I go back to my world and that will be the end of it"

Celestia knew that fact that Naruto's stay wasn't going to be a long one. So, he was her main priority for the moment. To make him happy was her goal, and she was going to do just that.

"Let me show you to your room" She smiled.

XxxX

Celestia and Naruto came into a guest room as it was reserved for him. Naruto smiled as the room looked similar to his own bedroom, yet it looked more girly for his tastes.

"Well I guess this is goodnight" Naruto told his mother

"But, I…" Celestia asked before Naruto closed the door.

Celestia knew the reason for him being so distance from her. She wouldn't blame him at all for it. She wasn't there for him to prevent him from being bullied, or being a mother figure to him. Celestia looked at the door and knew her son would resent her for that reason. The other reason that Celestia had Naruto sleep in his own room was because he needed time to adjust to being a pony. It wasn't exactly an easy issue to deal with. She left to her own room as she needed to catch up on whatever sleep she needed to in order to raise the sun for the next day.

XxxX

Naruto climbed upon the bed after spending a few minutes of wobbling and crawling to the bed. He couldn't just walk normally due to the fact that he had hooves instead of feet. It was like walking on a new pair of shoes, equally discomforting and exhausting.

It took the blonde haired Pegasus an half an hour pulling down the sheets to go to sleep as it was hard to pull on sheets when you lacked the fingers to pull them. He kept falling off the bed when he connected his hooves to the sheets and tried to pull on them.

Panting his breath from the effort he was making from getting ready for bed. Naruto was able to reach when he lay on the bed. It was just getting the blanket back to cover his body from the cold. Naruto struggled upon pulling it up to him; it was like a large rock was preventing him from reclaiming his blanket. Some times he would lose his grip with his hooves, other times it would wrap around him and rolled him on the floor. Finally, Naruto's angrily started pounding on the blanket in order to make it work.

After his outburst, Naruto finally was able to relax on the bed and lay down. However, a new problem arose when he was lying down. His wings sprouted out from his body. Naruto's eyes widened realizing the difficulties of sleeping with his wings open. He tried to ignore it and lay to the side, which he was laying on top of his left wing.

"Ow ow ow" Naruto screamed as a few minutes had gone by. His wing had fallen asleep. It was just like if he had lay on top of his arm. It was causing Naruto to be even more frustrated as he just wanted to go to sleep without pain.

"WHY WON'T THESES WINGS CLOSE" Naruto yelled as he tried to unfold the wings by himself. This battle would last all through the night. Naruto wasn't going to get the good night sleep he had so much deserved.

_This is going to be a long year_ Naruto thought to himself as he tried to go asleep on his back hoping that would be the best position to sleep in.

XxxX

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Did you like it or dislike it? Let me know in the comments. **

**Well, the voting is still going on to see who will Naruto be paired up with in this story. If you don't know I will tell you. Also, same rules still apply. **

**Twilight Sparkle**

**Applejack**

**Rainbow Dash**

**Pinkie Pie**

**Rarity**

**Fluttershy**

**Trixie**

**Sunset Shimmer **

**Vinyl Scratch**

**Octavia**

**Lyra heartstrings**

**Bon-Bon**

**Spitfire**

**Daring Do**

**Maud Pie**

**So, keep voting for whoever you want to see Naruto with in this story. **

**The next chapter will focus on Naruto being a Pegasus, Him meeting his aunt Luna, him going to travel to Ponyville, and him meeting a pony on the train; a lot to plan for. So tell me your thoughts and until then, see you all later. **


End file.
